The Secret Life of Jim Gordon
by encoder
Summary: EDIT: Ok, so I started this thinking that it would focus on Jim Gordon, but now it is going in a totally new direction. It looks like it is going to be longer than I first thought it would be. PAIRINGS DECIDED! NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Ok, so since my computer is still broken, here is a little fiction about an underused character, Jim Gordon. I might continue this, I might not. It really depends on the reviews. Anyway, I own nothing, but I hop you enjoy this borrowed story.

* * *

Gordon

It was a nice three day weekend. Jim Gordon walked into his small apartment rather disheveled. His glasses were fogged up with sweat from the swealtering heat outside, and he carried his messenger bag as if it was filled with bricks instead of case files. He was just getting home after his shift, though he was still on call. Oddly enough, he did not hear the sounds of gymnastics, martial arts, or cooking, the house was in a rare state of complete silence.  
_  
I guess Barb must have gone out._ He thought to himself.

Or at least he thought until he saw the note pinned to the coffe table in front of the television in the room that served as both the dining room, living room, and half of the kitchen.

He wiped off his glasses and read the note.

_Hey Pop!  
Just wanted to remind you for the billionth time that I will be out this weekend. As I'm sure you've forgotten, Mr. Fox of Waye Enterprises is flying me to Japan for a conference on advanced biometric software. I have my phone and will call you as soon as I get to the hotel. Anyway, see you soon.  
-Barbara_

Now he remembered. Barbara had always liked computers, but in the past few months, she had spent a lot of time reading manuals and textbooks, trying to master the languages and formulas.

Of course, like anything she put her mind to, she got very good, very fast. All of a sudden, she announced one day that Wayne enterprises was hiring her as a consultant for their security systems. When he asked her how she managed to get that kind of a job with no prior experience, she nonchalantly replied that she had a friend on the inside.

She was just like her mother. The usually stoic commissioner tenderly picked up a framed photograph off of the coffee table. It had been taken in a park during a beautiful cloudless day. To Jim, it was a window to a simpler past.

In the picture, a younger Jim Gordon sat on the grass, without a mustache. His arm was around a young woman with shoulder length red hair and bright eyes. They were both laughing in the photo, and in their laps sat a small child who had two red pigtails. She looked up at her parents with a look of cute and adorable indignance, as if she had just done something funny without meaning to. It was a happy picture, and James Gordon missed the innocence it carried with it.

He and Barbara rarely talked about what happened to her mother, but he knew that they needed to.

For now, though, Barbara was off doing what she had always done since her mothers death. She was off mastering her latest interest. He was proud and sad at the same time. She had become an extreme overachiever, but sometimes he missed the old Barbara.

Well, enough of that. At the moment, Barbara was off having a great time and he had a weekend to himself. What did he have to complain about ?

* * *

Well, there you have it. The secret life of Jim Gordon. If you want to find out where Barbara REALLY was, drop me a review and maybe I'll continue the story.

By the way, I have just recieved the components to fix my computer, so hopefully, I will be able to continue The Batgirl in a few days as soon as I put the computer back together. Then I can stop "Borrowing" my friends computer to write fanfics. Anyway, See you soon!


	2. The Final Fronteer

* * *

WHAT!! 2 updates in one day!! It is impossible. I don't know how I did it. Anyway, I could not get this idea out of my head, so I decided to run with it.

By the way, in case you don't know, in the comics, Barbara is a genius and later becomes Oracle, an information broker and hacker working to help other superheros.

* * *

Barbara looked out the window, it was a small circular window with heavy rivets to protect against the differences in air pressure. Outside, she could see the clouds, up close, bright and fluffy. Below that, she could see the ocean spreading away to the horizon. She would have been content to sit and stare at the beautiful scenery, but she was rudely interrupted by a deep male voice yelling,

"Sit tight now, we're about to switch to the rockets."

She barely had time to face forward and put her head in the headrest behind it before the rockets kicked in and the plane lurched forwards. The skin on her face was pulled back by the sudden and intense acceleration and she could vaguely hear someone yelling

"WOOHOO ! Alright, now we're moving!"

Just when she thought that she was about to pass out from the 4 G force, all movement stopped. The change between the speed and the silence was almost as jarring as the first blast forward. As she pulled her head forward, she noticed that her ipod, which had previously been lying on her lap began to lazily float up towards the ceiling. She looked at Dick, who had been the source of the previous screaming, of course, and remarked,

"So, was that extreme enough for you?"

"Oh, I don't know." He replied folding his hands behind his head. "I'm just feeling kinda mellow." He said this with a smirk, because they both knew that there were few things in life that Robin enjoyed more than breaking the sound barrier.

As Dick began to unbuckle his complicated seat belts, Barbara took another look out of the window. Instead of seeing the bright white clouds and the soft blue ocean, she instead saw the inky blackness of space, punctuated by bright stars. As Robin began to zip around the cabin of the plane yelling, Look at me, I'm Superman! Barbara continued to stare out. This was only her second trip into space since the formation of the Justice league, and the thrill of it was still very new to her.

As she looked out the window, she could see the large, looming satellite approaching in the distance. After a few minutes of checking the controls and enabling autopilot, Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy and just recently, space pilot, leaned back into the passenger cabin and said, Dick, Barbara, you had better get suited up, we are gonna be docking in just a few minutes. Before going to change into her uniform, Barbara took one last look out of the window to watch the Earth, still huge and awesome, rotate, ever so slowly.

It was not exactly like she had lied to her father. She had just finished a conference in Japan about biometrics, however, she was actually giving the lecture, not listening to it. She had developed a new type of software that would allow the computer to analyze an iris to further detail. That meant that the biometric lock would be harder to crack or fool.  
At least most of the people attending the conference spoke English. Those that only spoke Japanese had interpreters, but Barbara was not sure how anyone would translate 'traceless biometric data packet' between English and Japanese.

Now, having given her lecture and endured a grueling 2 hour Q&A session, she was off for a relaxing weekend with the only two people who knew her secret identity. Of course, as she and Robin would soon find out, a weekend at the Justice League Satellite would be anything but relaxing…

* * *

Not what you were expecting? Good. Anyway, in case you were getting confused about the biometrics stuff, check out the wikipedia article on it. I figured that since Barbara is supposed to be a computer genius, we might as well have her doing some genius stuff.

It looks like this is going to be much longer than I first thought. Well, hopefully it will be exiting.


	3. Docking Manuver

Well, sorry for the wait, but here is the update. After much deliberation, the pairings were decided and the story has something resembling a plot now.

* * *

In the male bathroom of the prototype Javelin spacecraft, Dick Grayson, adopted heir to the Wayne fortune, was making the transformation into the preteen crime fighter apprentice known as the Robin

In the male bathroom of the prototype Javelin spacecraft, Dick Grayson, adopted heir to the Wayne fortune, was making the transformation into the preteen crime fighting apprentice known as Robin. As he pulled on his various gadgets, he thought about the recent proliferation of younger superheroes. Ever since he had begun to moonlight as the Batman's sidekick about a year ago, other superheroes had begun to take on their own wards, apprentices, and companions. Although technically Batgirl had been crime fighting longer than he had, she had worked more like a freelancer than a partner. In fact, Robin had essentially invented the role of the sidekick.

_Dick Grayson's Encyclopedia: _

_-Sidekick (n.)_

_-A young companion who provides one or all of the following things: backup, cover, information, and/or one-liners._

Robin provided all of these things very well, though he thought his jokes might need some work. (He was running out of situations in which he could say "Holy , batman he got away")

However, the appearance of more kids in the superhero business was not always good. Take Wally for instance. Wally West was the young apprentice to Flash. Like the older Flash, he had an extremely large metabolism, a razor sharp wit, and a suave demeanor that just rubbed Robin the wrong way.

As he exited the bathroom, tugging his left glove on as best he could, he began to walk (appreciating the artificial gravity generators that allowed him to walk instead of float) down to the cockpit.

Barbara was, of course, already there. She consistently defied stereotypes by managing to get suited up faster than anyone else. And she never let Robin forget it.

"So are you exited?" said Robin in a playfully sarcastic tone as he walked towards his chair on the main deck. "I know it's your first time in space, but trust me you get used to the nausea and vomiting quickly."

"If that's so, why did I see you downing those motion sickness pills before we took off?"

He leaned back in his chair and broke out his fake British accent. "Touché. Shall we go again?"

"Save the witty banter for later," said their boss as he walked out towards his station. "You're going to need it. From what I've heard, many of the other league members have brought their sidekicks for this meeting."

"Including Wally?" asked Batgirl with suspicious enthusiasm.

"Why?! What does it matter to you?" asked Robin suspiciously.

"It's nothing. I mean, I'm just asking."

"Yes, I think Wally will be there." said the Batman dismissively. "Now Barbara, you have a meeting with the rest of the league at 15:30. It will be to discuss the applications of new security features in the tower using your new biorhythmic software."

"What! You dragged me all the way out into space just to do tech support? I just did the exact same thing for that Japanese company and now you want me to do it for superheroes?"

"You know, I hear Wally thinks computer programming is quite sexy." Mentioned Robin with an impertinent grin plastered on his face.

Flustered and embarrassed, a meager "Whatever" was the best comeback she could think of as she flopped back down in her chair. "Just don't expect me to set you up with Donna Troy again."

"I thought we agreed never to speak of that again!" said Robin quickly as he jumped up out of his chair with an accusing finger pointed at Batgirl.

"Will you both please sit down!" said the Batman, an unmistakable tone of malice lingering in the air.

"Now we are about to dock, so Robin, you get to handle the rear stabilizers, and Batgirl, you ready the docking equipment."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n." said Barbara with less enthusiasm than Alfred on laundry day.

The Javelin slowly edged closer and closer to the enormous floating space station…

* * *

Oooh, cliffhanger. So tell me, what do you think of the pairings? What do you think of the story? Why am I unable to stop asking questions? When will this A/N end? Why havn't you pushed the button yet?

(no seriously, why cant I stop asking questions?)


End file.
